1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping unit for clamping a slotted hollow body on a beaded edge, and more particularly to a clamping unit for clamping a separable bottom stop member such as a pin or a box pin on a longitudinal beaded edge of a separable slide fastener stringer.
2. Prior Art
Separable slide fasteners include stringers each having on its end a separable bottom stop member such as a pin or a box pin clamped around a longitudinal beaded edge of the stringer. Such separable slide fasteners are mostly used in heavy-duty applications, such as on jumpers, sportswear, tents, or the like which are normally subject to high pulling forces. The clamped pin or box pin often tends to get deformed or torn off under rough usage of the slide fastener. The separable slide fastener having a broken pin or box pin needs to be repaired so as to be usable again.
Complete restoration of such damaged separable slide fasteners is time-consuming and costly as it requires careful hand labor in replacing useless parts with new components. The past trend of practice was therefore to throw away a broken separable slide fastener entirely and attach a new one in place of it, a procedure which is quite uneconomic.
One known device for mechanically clamping a separable bottom stop member on a slide fastener stringer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-44244. The disclosed clamping device is, however, only capable of attaching parts designed to certain specifications, and hence is not reliable in coping with replacement of a wide variety of differently sized components.